


Game of Love

by dumbyx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Card Games, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Gambling, Games, M/M, Mind Games, Other, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbyx/pseuds/dumbyx
Summary: Luxord was sent on a Mission to meet the one, the only: Oogie Boogie. Little did he know that the two of them had much in common.





	Game of Love

"So this is halloweentown." Luxord thought aloud as he took in his spooky surroundings. Xemnas had sent him to find the notorious Oogie Boogie, as he thought the organization could use the jolly, animated burlap sack to their advantage. He originally assigned Demyx to meet Oogie Boogie during a recon mission, but that plan quickly backfired after Demyx fell victim to a prank pulled by Lock Shock and Barrel and left Halloweentown in tears. Nobody knew what happened, but he was inconsolable for weeks.

 

Luxord strutted through the graveyard, electric blue eyes immediately drawn to the oddly curled hill in the distance. He was willing to bet that hill had some significance, and he was sure he could capitalize on it in some way. After all, Luxord is the king of making things interesting. To him, everything was a game.

 

Sadly, Luxord was alone in this.

 

Nobody in Organization XIII played life like a game. Sure, sometimes some of the members would join him for a round of poker, maybe even Monopoly if he was lucky. But he's the only member who is all play. If only someone would _get_ him.

 

Luxord stopped at a weird looking treehouse. He wondered how it could be as it was; all contorted and off-balance. It looked cool, no doubt, but still made him wonder. He walked closer, noticing a chute that he could fit in. Perhaps it lead to someplace important.  It couldn't hurt to explore, right?

 

Is it worth the gamble?

 

Of course it is. This is Luxord.

 

He slid his thick ass down the chute, making a clean landing at the bottom. What greeted him was a sight so arousing to all of his senses.

 

_Games._ _So many splendid games!_  He hadn't anticipated being greeted by a casino! Oh, how much his fancy was tickled! There were slot machine robots, giant cards, some wheels of ~~mis~~ fortune, and a large roulette wheel. Despite the hellish appearance, Luxord was in heaven! He didn't even realize he was salivating, his appetite for gambling making itself known.

 

"Perhaps just.. One game." mused the gambler, licking his lips. He approached the slot robots, putting a munny in the coin slot and pulled the lever. Just like his head, the rows spun furiously, obscuring the pictures on each row. He waited with bated breath, just knowing he would win. He _always_ won. His heart rapidly beat as each line slowed to a stop.

 

**Ping**

 

**Ping**

 

"Who are you?"

 

Luxord spun around, the light from the slot machine hitting his 27 ear piercings just right to give a dramatic lens flare.

 

"I am Luxord. And you must be Oogie Boogie."

 

Oogie Boogie smiled, his eye slits shrinking as his grin grew. _How does a burlap sack have such an_ _expressive_ _face?_ Oogie Boogie waddled over with his silly sack feet, patting the Gambler's shoulder with a rough sack nub.

 

"I am Oogie Boogie! And this is my casino of chaos! I see you're pretty good at that slot machine." Oogie motioned toward the slot machine, revealed to have 3 hearts in a row.

 

"Oh, yes. I am the Gambler of Fate, after all." Luxord pulled out a deck of cards, letting them float in midair. "Life is a game, and I am the top player. You win some, you lose some... Unless you're me. Then you're always winning. Go on. Pick one." Oogie picked a card, the joker. Luxord chuckled as he brought all his cards back into his hands, shuffling them before dropping them into his cloak. Oogie squinted at Luxord, looking directly into his blue eyes. This lasted approximately 57 seconda before Oogie Boogie scowled.

 

"So ... Aren't you supposed to tell me my what my card is and impress me? You know, pull a card and go "is this your card?" Then I gasp and ask how you knew?" If Oogie had eyebrows, at least one of them would be raised. Luxord continued smirking in silence for 7 more seconds before pulling the slot machine lever again.

 

**Ping**

 

**Ping**

 

**Ping**

 

"Was this your card?" Luxord asked excitedly, stepping aside from the machine, arms outstretched as he presented the results.

 

3 joker icons. Oogie Boogie wheezed, his sack jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

 

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? THE MACHINE DOESN'T EVEN _HAVE_ JOKER SLOTS!" Oogie Boogie shouted. Luxord chuckled.

 

"A magician never reveals his tricks." he replied matter-of factly. Oogie knew exactly what to do and pulled two red dice out and tossed them, each one landing with the five-side up.

 

"I give that a 10 out of 10!" Oogie bellowed in amusement. Luxord laughed along with the sack. Who knew Oogie Boogie could be such a bundle of joy? For the next few hours, the two of them played games, gambled, and showed each other tricks, deeply enjoying each other's company. Luxord had forgotten why he initially came there.

 

But he had a new mission in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up soon I'm sorry.  
> Ive been wanting to make a Luxord x Oogie Boogie crack fic because HONESTLY not having Luxord in Halloweentown is a missed opportunity.


End file.
